


One Look

by iamkathastrophe



Series: Shattered Lucain Pieces [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, emotions spilling, feeling talk, finally less pain, ignoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 12:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14378796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamkathastrophe/pseuds/iamkathastrophe





	One Look

It wasn't possible. It just wasn't. Lucifer wouldn't agree to it, not now, not ever. It's not possible that Cain wouldn't remember him, even after all of those years. Not after the time they've shared in Hell.

 

Cain didn't pay the slightest bit of attention to him. That day when he walked over and put his hand on Lucifer's cheek was the only one time when Cain in any way acknowledged his presence. After that, there was nothing. Lucifer would talk to him, walk after him and touch him but not even once did Lucifer get any sort of response or even a look. Cain just acted like Lucifer wasn't even here.

 

Lucifer didn't give up his trying even after hours turned to days, and days turned to weeks. He would try everything, he'd talk to Cain about their time in Hell, he'd remind about the times of creation, he demanded and pleaded for Cain to give him at least a brief glance but nothing seemed to work. Cain just went about his day like nothing was changed.

 

He'd wake up at six in the morning each day, go to the kitchen and eat breakfast as if he was human. Then tending bees, working in the garden, a break for lunch. Back to the garden or cleaning the house, sometimes a walk to chop more wood for the fireplace. Dinner. Then rest, reading a book on the porch with a bottle of beer. Ten pm strikes, time to bed. All of that and not a single thing ever showed that Cain could see him.

 

“You think you can just ignore me?” The words felt bitter and sour on his tongue when Lucifer rested his hands on his hips, fire burning in his eyes while Cain cooked more food. He snapped his fingers, flames of the stove raising high. “Na-ah, no, mister. I'm not letting you act like that after eons!” 

 

But he did. It seemed like no matter what Lucifer did, Cain was simply stubborn enough to ignore him altogether.

 

“Come on, Candy-Cain, pay attention to me, I'm bored!” 

 

Nothing. Not a look, not a word, not a twitch of muscles to indicate that Cain was even aware of Lucifer's presence. After a month had passed, the joy Lucifer felt the first time he saw Cain has completely burned away. That bright balloon of light in his chest turned into stone and plummeted down into his stomach, only to grow more and more heavy with each passing day. It was a torture.

 

Something was wrong here. Something was definitely was wrong. No, it can't be the matter of whether Cain does or does not remember Lucifer. Even provided that he didn't, he wouldn't be acting the way he does. Then, one afternoon, it strikes him.

 

Cain acts like he thinks that Lucifer isn't real.

 

No, that's ridiculous. If that was the truth, it would mean that Cain was seeing Lucifer before, that he was hallucinating seeing the Devil. What are the odds that it is the truth? Provided the way Cain was masterfully ignoring Lucifer, even when he was trying to physically intervene in Cain's daily life.

 

“Will you ever stop ignoring me?” Lucifer grunts from where he's sitting on the kitchen counter, banging his foot against the cupboard. Cain is sat at the table, patiently chopping vegetables for his dinner. “It's been a month. Talk to me!” 

 

Cain just finishes chopping a carrot and reaches for the next one, movements slow and steady, completely unbothered. 

 

Lucifer groans. “Cain!” he tries calling the man by his name again. “Cain! Oh, in my dad's name!” He jumps off the counter and starts pacing around the table. “You're impossible! Nothing gets through his thick skull, does it?!” Lucifer slams his hands on the table. “Come on! Can't you see I'm really here?!” 

 

Nothing.

 

It takes all of Lucifer's self-control in order to stop himself from flipping this table over and stabbing Cain with the knife he's using for the vegetables. What, on Earth, does he have to do to catch Cain's attention?

 

“I miss you,” he finally says.

 

This, those three little words, this is what works after a whole month.  _ I miss you _ . Oh, father, it was so easy! If only he knew this is what would work, Lucifer would already repeat it once for every second they were away from each other.

 

_ I miss you, I miss you, I- _

 

“Was it you?” Cain asks. He's still not looking up, but at least he's acknowledging Lucifer's existence. It will have to do for the time being.

 

Lucifer leans in, his heart thrashing against his spell-covered ribs. Before he finds some clever response to that, Cain already repeats his question.

 

“Was it you? Did you send that demon?” 

 

“Huh?” Lucifer tilts his head to the side. “I sent a lot of demons, you know that, Candy-Cain. Which one you mean?” 

 

Cain's hands tremble slightly. “Colette. Did you kill Colette?” 

 

“Who is Colette? I'm not really up to date with what's been happening for the past few eons. The cage, you know, and…” 

 

There. Finally. Cain looks up at Lucifer, something sparkling deep down in those blue eyes. “It's you.” 

 

Before Lucifer can move, he already has his arms full of Cain, the man grabbing him tightly as if for his dare life. This sudden gesture is desperate like Cain was drowning and his only chance of survival was Lucifer. It doesn't seem right, not after a whole month of ignoring him, but… Lucifer doesn't ask. They will have a whole eternity for it, now he just…

 

_ He feels happy. _

 

“You promised to never leave me. Don't do that. Don't leave me ever again,” Cain's words are shaky and they break at the edges.

 

“I won't. Never again.” 

 

Lucifer kept his word.


End file.
